Sous Une Pluie d'Étoiles
by KittyClair
Summary: What if Rachel and Jesse met for the first time in Boston during a trip? After breaking up with Finn, Rachel is very sad. To make her feel better, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn brought her with them...
1. Chapter 1

What if Rachel and Jesse had met differently?

Rachel had just broke up with Finn and is really sad about it. To make her feel better, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina and Quinn bring her with them in a week end trip in Boston, at Artie's uncle house. There, they met some Carmel's school students who are in a school trip also for the weekends.

* Please forgive me my poor grammar in English... My first language is French and I'm working very hard to improve my English because I LOVE SO MUCH this language! =P The title, '' Sous une pluie d'étoiles'' means Under a Rain of Stars. It is the named of a song sung by Cindy Daniel, a Quebec singer! You should listen at it, it is such a beautiful song!

If you like it, please, don't forget to leave a review! It will be much appreciated! =)

* * *

Sous Une Pluie D'Étoiles

Kurt was sitting with Mercedes, Tina and Artie at the cafeteria and both of them were looking at Rachel Berry who was sitting alone to a table near garbages, playing with her foods...

'' She looks so miserable...'' said Kurt Hummel to his friends. '' She reminds me of Mandy Moore in A Walk to Remember, when she is about to die...''

Mercedes looked at Kurt with a strange look on her face.

'' But wasn't she ready to die? Remember, she was happy because she ended up with the guy! Rachel reminds me more of Rachel McAdams in the Notebook when she left her guy because he is not good enough for her.''

'' Plus, they have the same name!'' said Artie with a serious tone. '' It seems like a prefect comparison.''

Tina shakes her head and looked at her friends.

'' We sh-should ask her to c-come and sit with us... Maybe that will make her feel b-better?'' proposed the young Korean.

Mercedes raised her hand and called Rachel.

'' Hey Rachel! Come and sit with us!''

Without a word or even a smile, Rachel joined them to the table, her plates in her hands. The four friends looked at the Glee leads and then, Artie proposed her some of his fruits.

'' No thanks, Artie...'' Said Rachel. '' I'm not feeling to eat fruits or anything that can remind me of Finn.''

'' Uhh... Why is that fruits reminds you of Finn?'' said Kurt. '' These are only apples and grapes...''

Rachel gives him a look that was clearly saying: How can you not know?

'' Apples are Finn's favourite fruit and he liked to eat grapes with ketchup Pringles when he is listening at football.'' said Rachel. '' Well, I have to go. I promised my dads to be there this afternoon. We are visiting an old aunt of my dad at the hospital... I'll see you tomorrow...''

After telling her goodbye, Artie turns to his friends.

'' We should ask her to come with us in Boston.'' said the young man.

'' Yes, good idea, Artie.'' said Tina. '' It will surely change her ideas.''

What it seems to be like a good idea for the first two ones, seems to be not for the other ones...

'' Are you crazy?'' said Kurt. '' You know how she is when she is part of trips...''

**-Flash Back-**

Two years before, New York City

Mrs. Willow was leading the group of twenty students that she brought to a trip of four days in New York City.

'' Alright, guys.'' Said the old English teacher. '' I want you to listen carefully at my duties... First, you always stay in group; I don't want to loose any of you! You know... Wait a minute? Where in hell is Miss Rachel Berry?''

Kurt looked around him and saw fourteen years old Rachel Berry showing how a good singer she was to what she seems to think was a Broadway producer in front of a theatre... Oh God... though Kurt.

'' Rachel Berry, come here now!'' yelled the old teacher. '' It is the fourth time you are doing this to me in five hours! Didn't your parents tell you to never talk to strangers?''

Rachel smiled to the man and then, to he teacher.

'' But he is a Broadway producer! A real one, you know!'' said a happy Rachel.

'' Are you?'' said Mrs. Willow.

The man shakes his head.

'' No...''

No one talked and Rachel finally follows the group...

The next day, they were all at the Statue of Liberty.

'' Do you know that this statue is a gift from the French to the American people? Yes it is!'' said Rachel to the group. Everyone seems to think that she was really annoying because she was always doing this... You know... Acting like she knows everything about anything...

The guide that was talking to them stopped and looked at Rachel, very angry.

'' WOULD YOU JUST STOPPED? I AM THE GUIDE SO LISTEN!'' yelled the poor man.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

The guide continues his explications when suddenly.

'' You forget to say that after September 11...'' started Rachel.

The guide just gives her his microphone and leaved.

'' Here, Miss History, Here, you can go now! I had enough of this fucking job!''

With a big smile on her face, Rachel took the microphone and continues the explication while Kurt, Mrs. Willow and the other students were sighing...

**-End of the Flash Back-**

'' Oh yeah... I remembered... But it was two years ago!'' said Tina. '' And she was trilled to be in New York. It was her biggest dream ever. Now, she is sad and her heart is breaking!''

'' And we are not just classmates or Glee members... We are friends.'' conclude Artie.

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each others.

'' Alright,'' Said Mercedes. '' I don't care if she comes with us as long as she is not boring us.''

'' We just have to tell Quinn about it.'' said Kurt.

''No way, she is not coming with us.'' said Quinn Fabray when the four friends told her about Rachel.

Artie shakes his head. He just doesn't understand why she didn't want!

'' I though it was alright between you two!'' said Artie. '' You two also seems to be good friend now.''

'' We are not friends,'' said Quinn. '' We are just tolerating each others and it is alright like this.''

Tina tries the argument of Finn's broking up with her...

'' Like I care? Finn broke my heart too!''

'' And you broke his too... Remember?'' said Artie.

Quinn didn't say a word.

'' Alright, she can come, but I don't want to be the one who is watching on her because Miss Berry wants to impress Boston people!''

The next day, they asked Rachel if she wants to join them and they were surprised to hear her answers.

'' It is very nice of you,'' said Rachel with a small smile. '' But I don't think that I'm feeling well for...''

'' Don't be an idiot, Rachel!'' said Mercedes. '' It will make you feel better for sure!''

'' And don't worry... Even if my uncle is a bit strange, he is a very funny man!'' laughed Artie.

Rachel looked at Quinn. The pregnant girl was looking at the floor and suddenly, looked into Rachel's eyes with a smile.

'' You should come...'' said Quinn. '' It's going to be fun.''

Rachel smile to all of them. Just to be asked to join them, make her feel better.

Boston... Here we come!

* * *

It is short, I know... But chapter 2 will be longer and.... Jesse will be in it!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to BlueBabe, Colviper8 and FromtheBrain for your reviews! I'm glad you like it! =D I also like to have your point of view about the songs I'm putting in the fic. I cut the lyrics because some of them are to long.

They're is a song in this chapter, singing by Quinn and Rachel: A Mother's Prayer by Rachel Aldous. The lyric fits perfectly Quinn and her beliefs.

You will also see that Rachel and Quinn became very close to each other because of Quinn's pregnancy and Rachel's past...

* * *

It was Tuesday 11PM and the bus for Boston was leaving the terminal at midnight. Quinn and Tina were the first one to arrive, followed by Artie, Kurt and Mercedes and finally, Rachel. They were all wearing their pyjamas or dressing comfortable for the trip.

'' I'm glad we were able to have the adapted bus...'' said Artie. '' My mom was trilled that they had no places for me.''

Tina put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'' Greyhound is definitely the best buses company!'' said Tina with a big smile.

Kurt, who was wearing some pants with cherries on it, took a movie from his bag and smiled to his friends.

'' Look what I've got... I hope the bus driver will accept to put it for the ride!'' said the young man.

Rachel opened her mouth, happy.

'' No way!'' said Rachel. '' I can't believe you brought The Princess Diary! This is so much one of my favourite movie!''

Unfortunately, the bus driver, Fernando, an Italian, said no to put the movie at midnight but accept to put it when everyone will be up.

'' You will all sleep, young ones! No movie before morning.'' said Fernando with an accent. '' You, the wheels chair boy... Follow me, I will install you in the bus.''

Rachel looked around her and saw Quinn who was trying to put her baggage inside the suite. It seems to be difficult because of her belly who was growing up bigger everyday.

'' Let me help you with that...'' said Rachel to the blonde, taking the bags from her hands.

Quinn looked at her, a little smile on her face.

'' Thanks, Rachel... I can't wait to have her out of me... Everyday is a nightmare, you know... And she never stopped kicking me all day and all night long...'' said Quinn slowly.

They're was a moment of silence between them until Rachel give Quinn a timid smile.

'' Do you mind if we sit together?'' asked Rachel to her.

Quinn seems to hesitate but then, smile to Rachel.

'' I don't care! It could be fun, actually.''

It was almost 3 AM and they were now in he state of Pennsylvania. Everyone was asleep: Artie and Tina, sitting together. Rachel can't help but think that they looked very cute together. Kurt and Mercedes were together and were asleep at the same time of listening their IPods. Others passengers were also asleep but except a big woman who was knitting.

'' I heard by Kurt that you were adopted...'' said suddenly Quinn.

Obviously, she was not sleeping...

'' Yes...'' said Rachel. '' My fathers are gays and they both really wants to became fathers so they made a surrogacy with a woman.''

Quinn put a hand on her belly and then, looked at Rachel.

'' Did you... I mean... Did you miss her, sometimes?''

At the beginning, Rachel didn't respond, thinking about the question.

'' I don't know...'' said Rachel. '' I mean... Yes, I miss her but at the same time; I'm telling myself that I was nothing for her than a cheque... Because, yes, I know that my fathers paid for me.''

'' Maybe she wants you, but wasn't able to raise you... Maybe... Maybe she was like me...'' said Quinn with a sad tone. '' Maybe her parents kicked her out of her house, maybe she was needing money to paid her studies or maybe her boyfriend didn't wants the baby! Maybe... maybe she gets raped...''

Rachel sight...

'' Anyway, I'm not sure if I want to know the reasons of her decisions... If it wasn't of that, I wouldn't have been with my fathers. I love them so much... I can't imagine my life without him...''

Without a word, Quinn took Rachel's hand.

'' Can I tell you something that I've never tells to anyone...?'' asked Quinn with a little voice fuelled of sadness.

'' Yes...''

That was the first time that a girl was confide to her and she still can't believe that it was Quinn Fabray, the popular girl that never really liked her.

'' I am scared, Rachel... I don't want to give her... I already love her... And even if Puck is the father.'' started Quinn. '' But I love my family... I missed them and I know that they won't ever accept her... I feel so... so guilty to give her away... But I know that it is for the best...''

Rachel takes her hands in hers and squeezes it sweetly.

'' Whatever the choice you're going to make, Quinn, this baby will be happy, I can feel it. She will grow up as a beautiful girl and bright girl.''

'' And God will bless her...'' said Quinn with a smile.

**Quinn**

_our head an_

_My sweet baby on loan from above_

_no better treasure could I more love_

_I stand here beside your bed as I pray_

_I lay my hand on yd I say:_

Chorus

_May you grow up to serve Him_

_all of your days_

_May He lead you and guide you_

_in all of your ways_

_May He bless your future with_

_friendships that last_

_May you cherish your youth_

_and not grow up too fast_

**Rachel**

Prayer

_May the light that's within you_

_shine like the stars_

_May angels surround you_

_body, spirit, mind_

_May favor and peace be yours to find_

_May rejection and pain_

_never reach you_

_May your spirit grow bold_

_for what you're called to_

**Quinn**

_As you rest in God's care I will rest too_

_Knowing that Jesus is watching over you_

_Amen_

'' Thank you, Rachel.'' said Quinn.

Rachel smile to her.

'' We should sleep now or the others will be bored by our tiredness, tomorrow!''

Quinn agree but a moment later, waked up.

'' I really need to pee!''

It was 7AM and they were now in the Massachusetts state. Everyone was up and The Princess Diary was playing.

'' It was one of my favourite movies when I was young.'' said Rachel to Quinn.

'' I like it also but favourite one was A Little Princess. This movie makes me dream every night when I was a little girl!'' said Quinn. '' My other favourite one was Jumanji! It was so exciting!''

In front of them, they heard Kurt singing Stupid Cupid, from Mandy Moore. That guy was so cute and so funny! It was impossible to hate him!

'' We will stop in a restaurant for the breakfast!'' yelled Fernando to the passengers.

It was a McDonald. Great... though Rachel. That was the perfect place to eat shit!

'' I hope they still have yogurt...'' muttered Rachel.

'' Hey guys... Carmel High School... Isn't it the home of the Vocal Adrenaline?'' said Tina, showing them an amazing bus in the McDonald parking.

Artie looked at everyone.

'' Guys... Don't say anything about McKinley, alright? We don't want to bring attention on us...'' said the teenager.

'' And why did we have to care about them?'' said Mercedes, clearly insult. '' I am proud of my school and you should be too, Artie.''

'' I am proud of my school, Mercedes.'' continue Artie. '' It's just that this Glee club is scaring me... A little...''

'' Artie is right.'' said Kurt seriously. '' Maybe there is some Vocal Adrenaline members there. Who knows what they are able to? They can try to intimidate us or worst... They can try to poison us...''

Quinn started to laugh.

'' Don't be ridiculous, Kurt.'' said the blonde. '' They are teenagers just like us. They won't do that!''

No one was speaking... Quinn shakes her head. Ok, maybe Kurt was right...

'' Ok, lets just not say that we are New Directions members.'' said Quinn. '' So they won't try to poison us!''

Everyone was alright with that. The best was to ignore them. Don't give them any look and don't give them attention.

Rachel looked at the menu... They're only two choices of yogurts!

'' Alright...'' said Rachel frustrated. '' I'll take a vanilla one and a carrots muffin.''

In front of her, a young man was also choosing his food.

'' A vanilla yogurt and a McMuffin.'' said the boy.

The cashier, a beautiful blonde with a bitchy look, gives the man a charming look.

'' You are lucky, handsome...'' said the girl. '' This is my last vanilla one!''

''WHAT!'' said suddenly Rachel a little bit too loud.

The man turned to face her and the cashier gives her another bitchy look. The boy, who was seventeen or eighteen, was freaking handsome with his brown hairs and his sympatic face. He turned again to the cashier and again to Rachel.

'' I can let her take it.'' said the boy with a smile. '' I don't really care. Give me a strawberry one, instead.''

He give her the yogurt, paid for his food, give her a wink and finally, leave.

The cashier was still staring at her. Rachel paid her food and she clearly heard the cashier tell her friend: Did you saw her nose? It was so big!

Rachel joins her friends to the table. Not so far away, the handsome guy was sitting with his friends.

'' Don't look at them, Rachel!'' whispered Tina. '' They are the students from Carmel!''

'' And this one,'' said Kurt, talking about the Strawberry yogurt boy. '' This one is the lead of Vocal Adrenaline... Jesse St. James. I saw him last summer when I went to my little cousin show. She was in the dance club of Carmel but Vocal Adrenaline was performing a song... Let me tell you, guys... He is handsome. Not just physically but also vocally.''

'' I already know that...'' said Rachel.

'' Don't look at them, Rachel!'' said Mercedes quietly.

Rachel turned her head but was sure that Jesse St. James was also looking at her...

Ten minutes later, the Carmel's students leaved the restaurant and fifteen minutes after, it was the turn of the passengers of Fernando.

In the bus, Quinn looked at Rachel.

'' That Jesse boy was really cute, don't you think?'' said the blonde. '' And I am sure that he was looking at you... You should have talk to him...''

Rachel give Quinn a drama looked.

'' Don't be silly, Quinn.'' said Rachel. '' The others are right, he is the enemy. Talking to him would have be the worst idea ever. If we want to win to Regional's, we must not fraternize with them.''

Maybe Quinn was that kind of person with a sixth sense... Maybe she can feel other people's feelings? Don't e stupid, Rachel Berry. Even if Jesse St. James is really hot and surely very talented, HE WAS THE ENNEMY!

* * *

So? What do you think?


End file.
